


a morning like madness

by momentofclarity



Series: daydreams are made of this [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Worship, F/F, First Love, First Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Girl Direction, Girls in Love, Insecurity, Meeting the Parents, Pining, SO SO IN LOVE, They're all girls, but they're already together, that's a thing right?, they're just really REALLY into each other okay, tiny bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momentofclarity/pseuds/momentofclarity
Summary: Harry is the kind of girl who deserves to be taken out on sweet romantic dates and to be showered in compliments because she's never expecting them. And now she's with Louis. And Harry acts likeshe'sthe one that lucked out.





	a morning like madness

**Author's Note:**

> Okay but. Can we talk about Girl Direction and the amount of fics that have been written just this year? And how wonderful and fantastic all Girl Direction enthusiasts are? Every single one of you. Gosh.
> 
> This series means the world to me and I'm so beyond grateful all of you want to share it with me. Thank you for every comment, reblog and kudos ❤
> 
> Thank you to the best most brilliant, spectacular, extraordinary beta in the world, [Nic.](http://louandhazaf.tumblr.com/) Like. Just wow. I love you. Thank.
> 
> Thank you [Gia](https://halosboat.tumblr.com/) for the edit, you're an absolute angel ❤

Louis swallows against the fluttery feeling in her throat and leans into Harry’s side as they walk down the street. She can’t remember the last time she was this nervous, not even before their first date. Back then she’d been buzzing with energy, but the nervous flutters had been rather lovely. This is something entirely different. Her belly is tied in knots and her jaw is clenched tight. Cold sweat makes the fabric of her blue buttoned up shirt stick to her skin uncomfortably and her throat is dry as a desert.

“You know, she could tell before we were even properly together that I was arse over tits for you,” Harry says, squeezing Louis’ hand in reassurance.

Louis swallows again and isn’t sure she feels very reassured by those words. Very fond and in love with the girl trying to sooth her nerves, yes, but she’s literally on the verge of getting sick all over the sidewalk.

“What good does  _ that _ do? That I corrupted her sweet innocent daughter right from the start,” Louis says, trying for a chuckle but ends up with something close to a whine.

Meeting the parents might be the most daunting concept in the history of concepts and here Louis is, being (gently but firmly) pulled by the hand towards what will surely be the end of her.

Harry rolls her eyes and brings their joined hands up to her mouth to kiss Louis’ knuckles. “I don’t know what century you live in babe, but my Mum isn’t exactly concerned about my  _ virtue.” _

The street is lined with small brick houses on both sides, an endless row of nearly identical buildings, but as soon as she sees the house with green shutters and roses in the front garden she just  _ knows _ that’s the house Harry grew up in. She takes a deep breath as to prevent herself from stopping in her tracks and running in the opposite direction.

The thing is. She’s not even sure why she’s so nervous about this since she’s usually good with parents. All her friend’s mums and dads love her, thinks she’s a riot and a half. And she’s sure Harry’s family is perfectly lovely, but it still feels like she’s got something to prove. Maybe to herself, maybe to Harry. Maybe to the woman who raised the girl she’s so devastatingly in love with.

Of course, this is the first time she’s ever been introduced as someone’s girlfriend and she feels like she’s got some sort of… role to live up to. Show Harry’s mum that she’s responsible, that she can take care of Harry, that she—okay maybe Harry is right. She doesn’t know why she’s suddenly reverted back to straight gender roles from the 1950s, but that’s just it. She barely knows how to be Harry’s girlfriend when it’s just the two of them. It’s enough of a struggle not to come on too strong,  not to tell her girlfriend of two months that she want to dedicate the rest of her life making her happy. 

But whereas  _ that  _ is a rather exciting thing to figure out,  _ this _ —doing it all under a parental microscope, knowing others will be watching closely—feels like she’s in way over her head.

“Please just kick me if I start acting like a tit, okay? You need to like, make sure I don’t say anything stupid,” she begs Harry as they walk up the stony path to the house.

“You won’t say anything stupid, because you  _ aren’t _ stupid,” Harry says and squeezes her hand again, a gentle smile on her lips. Louis tries to focus on that, the dip of Harry’s absolutely maddeningly adorable dimple, the small crinkles by her eyes. And for a few precious moments the nerves fall forgotten as a rush of love towards Harry thuds through her chest.     __

Harry loudly knocks on the door before opening it herself, dragging Louis with her over the threshold.

“Hiiii, we’re here!” she shouts out and Louis’ cheeks flush with the boisterous entrance, as if Harry’s mum will judge  _ her _ for the way Harry noisily kicks off her shoes and gestures for Louis to do the same.

Louis carefully toes off her Vans and puts them by the side of the door. As she turns to Harry to follow her lead, someone joins them in the hallway.

“Hi there loves,” Harry’s mum Anne says, a warm dimpled smile on her face. 

Harry kisses her mum on the cheek. “Hi Mum, lovely to see you.” Then she turns to Louis, putting a hand at her waist and smiles. “This is Louis.”

Louis’ pulse picks up again and she tries to discreetly wipe the palm of her hand against her thigh before she reaches a hand out. She smiles and finds it comes as a rather natural response to the smile that looks so much like Harry’s.

“Hi, thanks for having me, eh, us, I mean...” Her cheeks burn—she already sounds like an absolute fool. 

Harry looks at her like she’s brilliant. 

“You’re so very welcome, I’m so happy to finally meet you,” Anne says and puts her other hand on top of their clasped ones. It’s such a warm comforting gesture that Louis’ heart does a little double take.

“You too,” Louis says and then she looks at Harry. “Harry talks about you a lot.”

Anne grins even wider and lets go of their grasp before reaching over to pinch Harry’s cheek. “She always was a Momma’s girl this one.”

Harry looks both oddly pleased and mortified, her eyes going soft and a blush rising on her cheeks at the statement before she rolls her eyes. “Alright alright, enough of that.”

Anne leads them into the kitchen and Louis is weirdly comforted by the knickknacks littering nearly every surface. In her mind she pictured a rather white and sterile looking home, a place where she’d be anxious to breathe lest she blow something over, but this is rather the opposite. There’s a kitchen sofa covered in brightly coloured pillows and shelves with porcelain figures lining the walls. It reminds her of her own family home—warm and colourful even if it’s not exactly a  _ Home Décor _ spread.

“Harry said you’re heading out later so I figured you’d like a proper meal before then?” Anne says and it takes Louis a few seconds to realise she’s talking to  _ her. _

“Sounds perfect, thank you,” she says, meeting Anne’s eyes over the kitchen table as she and Harry settle down on the sofa. “Can I help you with anything?”

“Nah, just relax, dinner’s ready in a bit.” Anne waves her off with a smile.

“I finished my Foucault project finally,” Harry says then and Louis relaxes a bit when focus is shifted away from her.

“Oh did you? You should send me some pictures of the presentation, I’d love to see it,” Anne says as she puts a big bowl of rice on the table.

“I will.” Harry grins. “My professor likes it a lot, said she  _ can’t wait _ to read the whole thing.”

Louis is about to say something about Harry’s rather obvious crush on  _ Professor Flander _ , but stops herself because she’s not sure this is the right time and place. Harry always denies it but Louis nearly bursts with fondness at the way Harry talks about her favourite professor. She nudges against Harry’s side and gives her a grin instead, raising a teasing eyebrow. Harry’s eyes glimmer as she nudges her back, trying to frown in annoyance at Louis’ teasing but failing rather miserably.

“ _ Anyways _ , I’m just happy it’s over and done with. I think it’s gonna take a while before I can look at the word ‘genealogy’ without getting cross-eyed.”

“I’m so proud of you for working so hard,” Anne says before turning around to yell out into the hallway. “Food’s ready, love!”

As Louis hears footsteps coming down from upstairs, her heart starts rabbiting again. She knows it must be Harry’s stepdad and she instantly feels the pressure to impress him as well.

A rather rose-cheeked man enters the kitchen with a wide smile on his face, hand already reached out towards Louis as he walks across the room. “Hi Louis, I’m Robin! Sorry for not coming to the door, we’re repainting the bedroom, just wanted to get the last bit done before dinner.”

“No worries, it’s nice to meet you.” Louis smiles and shakes his hand.

Then Robin walks around the table to pull Harry into a tight hug. “Hey kiddo, good to have you home. Have you seriously grown since I last saw you?”

Harry rolls her eyes. “I’ve literally been the same height since I was 12, which you  _ know _ so...”

Robin shakes his head and tuts. “Nah, you’re gonna outgrow us all.”

Dinner ends up being rather lovely and Louis’ nerves settle after a little while of comfortable conversation. She only ends up blushing a few times when all the attention is on her, but other than that she thinks she’s doing okay. The way Harry looks at her while telling Anne about Louis applying for the Nursing Program next term makes butterflies erupt in her belly.

“She’s going to save the world, this one.” Harry grins and scratches her fingers against the base of Louis’ neck.

“Oh god, I’m not becoming the next Prime Minister, love.” Louis rolls her eyes fondly.

“I think nurses save the world a thousand times more each day than the Prime Minister does,” Harry counters and places a kiss to Louis’ cheek. Said cheeks flush at the words but Louis can’t really be bothered, not when she meets Anne’s gaze over the table and sees nothing but warmth and something like pride there.

“I’m sure you’ll be a wonderful nurse,” Anne says and Louis thinks that if the woman who raised the best person in the world says so—it might actually be true.

-

After dinner at the Styles Twist household Louis and Harry make their way back to Louis’ flat to get ready for a night out with their friends. They listen to Harry’s  _ Queer Girls Save the World  _ playlist as they have a glass of wine each and flounder around to get their makeup done and some nice clothes on.

“I should’ve brought the white top.” Harry pouts with her arms crossed over her chest. She’s got her whole bag emptied over Louis’ bed and she seems unhappy about what she finds.

Louis walks up to her and hugs her from behind, pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder. She’s stood in nothing but a sports bra and knickers and Louis finds it rather difficult to stay away from her for more than a few minutes at a time.

“You’ll look lovely whatever you wear,” she says and trails her lips up Harry’s neck, nosing against her skin. Louis can never get enough of the earthy sweet smell of her.

She can tell Harry grins at that even though she’s protesting. “You always say that,” she groans.

“’Cause it’s true,” Louis quips and leaves one last peck on her cheek before heading over to her clothing rack to pick something out for herself.

“You always look so good in everything,” Harry mumbles before she starts sifting through the garments strewn over the bed.

“I literally wear jeans and a top every time we go out, it’s not really exciting,” Louis says and pulls a grey Green Day vest over her head to go with her black jeans.

“You just proved my point with that,” Harry says and seems to settle on a black skirt and a thin flowery blouse that she puts on and starts buttoning up. With the soft swell of her hips over the waistband of the skirt, her long, brown, slightly tangled curls falling down her shoulders and her plush lips flushed dark pink—she really is stunning.

Louis doesn’t know how she was lucky enough to get a girl like Harry. To get  _ Harry _ . Harry is the kind of girl Louis used to only be able to dream about, like the beautiful uni girls Louis saw at Les Beans having afternoon coffee dates with their equally beautiful girlfriends. The kind of girl who everyone falls in love with because they're clever  _ and _ they volunteer at the animal shelter. Louis used to look at those girls, the way they'd sit together, fingers intertwined in their laps, looking at each other like they're just where they want to be. Where they belong. And Louis used to envy them.

She used to dream about what it would be like to date a girl like that. Then she met Harry and she realised Harry is so much more than just that stereotype. Louis’ had the pleasure of seeing Harry with soda spraying out of her nostrils when she laughed too hard and knows Harry chews on her nails while reading fantasy novels. She’s smart and sweet and soft but also all over the place and Louis loves every single bit of her. Loves her honking laugh and her big hands and the way her eyes get stuck on Louis’ tits when she leans forward. Loves her deep and slow voice, her knobbly knees, and her soft cute bum. Loves that Harry’s favourite movie is French Canadian with a name Louis can't pronounce, but that she’ll still watch  _ Guardians of the Galaxy _ with Louis. Harry is the kind of girl who deserves to be taken out on sweet romantic dates and to be showered in compliments because she's never expecting them. And now she's with Louis. And Harry acts like  _ she’s  _ the one that lucked out.

“You look gorgeous,” Louis says softly as she walks up to her. She puts a curl behind Harry’s ear and tilts her head down with a thumb at her chin so she can kiss her. The kiss is short and sweet but still so much. Want curls at the pit of Louis’ belly and she wonders if they have time for a proper snog right as her phone rings and Niall yells at them to come meet her at the pub.

-

After a couple pints at the pub they make it to a club that blasts a mix of 80’s and 90’s hits from the speakers. Li and Niall head for the dance floor almost immediately while Nick and her friend Georgia sit down with Harry and Louis at one of the few tables.

Louis feels giddy with the four pints she’s had and Harry;s being a bit sloppy and a lot tactile by her side. They have now dated, like properly  _ girlfriends dated _ , for about two months and Louis still finds herself zoning out sometimes. She’s not used to feeling this overwhelmed with emotion all the time, the thought of  _ Oh my god, she’s real _ hitting her like a ton of magical bricks at semi regular intervals.

Harry gesticulates wildly as she tells them about that one time when she camped out with her sister Gemma in their backyard and got “attacked” by the neighbourhood badger in the middle of the night. For some reason, that leads to Nick telling them the story of her and Louis’ rather unsuccessful hiking trip two summers ago.

“Louis got the biggest chafing  _ ever _ , like, she could barely walk!” Nick laughs and Louis glares at her even though she can’t help smiling.

“Not all of us have sticks for legs,” she protests and throws a balled up paper napkin at Nick.

“Hah! Nah, well I could barely walk from lack of like, actual muscles, so there’s that,” Nick admits and grins at Harry. “But I’m telling you,  _ ouch, _ ” she says and points at Louis.

Harry ducks her head down as she shakes with laughter, eyes scrunched up and crinkly, dimples deep in her cheeks, and even though they’re technically making fun of  _ her, _ the sight makes fireworks set off in Louis’ belly. Harry is so fucking beautiful and Louis has had four pints and she can’t stop staring. Doesn’t want to. The best thing is she doesn’t have to. She can stare unabashedly because Harry preens under the attention, flush high on her cheeks and eyes glimmering. Her blouse is unbuttoned enough to make her neck look never ending and the top of her sports bra show. The small swell of her tits makes Louis mouth water and she wants to litter all that gorgeous pale skin with bite marks and traces of saliva.

“I can’t believe you’ve never told me about that trip before!” Harry says to both of them.

Louis wants to kiss her so badly, wants to curl her fingers into the damp curls at the base of her neck and pull her in, push against those plush pink lips and taste her. She settles for a hand on Harry’s thigh, squeezing lightly and giving her a smile when Harry’s eyes draw to hers for the hundredth time that night.

“It was the summer before we met, it’s not like we’ve ever sat down and told our whole life stories to each other,” Nick says and takes a sip of her drink.

“Maybe we  _ should _ ,” Harry concludes. “Can’t believe I could’ve missed this!”

She curls into Louis’ side then, her shoulders slumping slightly as she leans in to nuzzle against Louis’ cheek. “Poor baby,” she coos and Louis can’t even be bothered to be embarrassed by Nick’s story. She would gladly tell Harry every embarrassing thing she’s ever done (which, quite frankly, is a lot) if Harry keeps calling her that.

“Yeah well, turns out cooking oil is good for more than just cooking.” Louis shrugs and Harry’s eyes go wide.

“Oooh, that’s clever, I wouldn’t have thought of that,” she praises and Louis can’t help but plant a kiss to her cheek. Because she’s allowed. Because Harry  _ likes it. _

Louis is just about to tell her it was actually Nick’s idea when Nick’s friend Georgia groans. “Oh god, you two are so fucking cute.”

Heat flushes over Louis’ cheeks. Even though she can barely keep her hands to herself around Harry, she’s still not quite used to being this openly affectionate with someone. She sort of forgets that it’s not just the two of them between every kiss and bunny-toothed smile.

Georgia leans forward over the table and tilts her head to the side, a playful smirk over her lips. “I honestly never thought I’d see the day when  _ Louis Tomlinson _ became an honest woman, I guess miracles  _ do _ happen.”

Louis feels something heavy grow in her stomach at the words, her giddiness instantly replaced with unease. She constantly worries about what Harry might think, if she’ll feel embarrassed about Louis’ dating—or rather hook up—history. As if she’ll deem Louis  _ not girlfriend material.  _

“Oi shut it, George,” Nick says and smacks her on the arm, clearly able to tell how uncomfortable Louis is.

“Just joking! Didn’t know it was such a sore subject,” Georgia says and Louis really hopes she’ll shut up now. Louis can sort of, maybe, vaguely, recall snogging this girl on a balcony a year or so back. But she’d rather not have Harry know about that, thank you very much.

“C’mon let’s get some more drinks,” Nick says and drags Georgia away from the table.

With that, they leave Harry and Louis alone and Louis doesn’t know what to say; she hates feeling awkward around Harry.

“You know I don’t care about what she said,” Harry says, lacing her fingers together with Louis’ on her thigh.

Louis would prefer not to talk about it at all, but she takes a deep breath, tries to dissolve the heavy stone in her belly and looks up at Harry through her lashes.

“I hate when people talk like that, like… I’m sure you’ve heard some stuff about me by now.”

She was never ashamed about snogging or hooking up with girls before, always thought it was a natural thing because  _ girls are so lovely so how can you resist _ , but ever since she met Harry she’s felt a bit insecure about it. Not because she actually believes Harry will think less of her, but because she knows people  _ talk _ . Knows there are rumours about her being a  _ stud _ , girls calling her a good shag even though most of them never asked for anything more from her. As if it was a  _ choice  _ to have her heart broken over girls who never gave her a chance to prove herself, girls who never deemed her good enough to stick around for breakfast with. 

Now she feels like all that never really mattered, because the only girl she wants did give her a chance. Enthusiastically.

Harry bites her plush (very pink, very kissable) bottom lip and looks at Louis with so much earnestness it instantly becomes a little easier to breathe. “People can say whatever they want, all I know is— _ I _ got you and that’s all I care about.”

Louis finally lets herself indulge, reaching her hand up to the nape of Harry’s neck and pulling her in close. She leans their foreheads together and whispers against Harry’s lips, “You’ve got me.”

Harry grins wide and nods. “I’ve got you.”

\---

Louis wakes up as the mattress shifts under her and the sweat sticky body next to her gets out from under the blanket. She can already feel the dull throbbing at the top of her head and her tongue is dry against the roof of her mouth. Rolling over onto her front, she peers up at Harry’s back as she walks out the room. Something stirs in Louis’ belly at the sight—Harry’s small gorgeous bum in those high-waisted knickers, her messy brown curls hanging down over her naked back. Harry groans slightly as she yawns and then she’s out of Louis’ sight as she closes the bathroom door. Louis can’t help but grin into her pillow.

That’s her girl. Her  _ girlfriend.  _ Right and proper _.  _ And every day feels like a bloody miracle because everything with Harry just keeps getting better and better.

If she’s honest—this being her first real relationship and all—Louis wasn’t sure what to expect, but she couldn’t have imagined it would be this. Thought that those first kisses and trembling touches would be the  _ crème de la crème _ and then she’d get used to it, but  _ damn.  _ She was wrong. Being with Harry is like waking up every morning and diving head first into a giant pool of rainbows, cotton candy, and belly-swooping roller coaster rides. Even the most gruesome shifts at work are kind of  _ fine  _ now, because she’s got Harry texting her stupid jokes and she’s got Harry meeting up with her once the shift is over. She’s got Harry—so everything else seems a bit unimportant.

And the thing is. It’s not even just the kissing and the rather ridiculous amounts of sex they  _ keep having, _ but it’s Harry combing her fingers through Louis’ hair as Louis complains about work, it’s the way Harry’s eyes shine with pride when she brags to Anne about Louis, it’s Harry telling her things she’s never told anyone before, opening up and trusting Louis with her dreams and fears. It’s something Louis has never had before and she’s quickly growing attached to it. It’s wild and sweet and a bit terrifying, but Harry makes her feel like she can do anything.

On contrary to popular belief, she’s well aware she’s being absolutely disgusting and exhausting about this whole  _ girlfriends _ thing, but she can’t really be arsed to care. Niall keeps making gagging noises when Louis goes on about Harry’s dimples or Harry’s lips or Harry’s adorably wonky toes while Nick just smiles and shakes her head. It’s just that it’s difficult to hold back when you feel like you’re about two seconds from bursting with love at any given moment.

Like right now, when Harry comes back from the bathroom, her skin looking incredibly soft and lovely in the early morning sun. Her hair hangs in tangles around her face and her eyes are puffy with sleep but she looks like an actual angel in Louis’ eyes. 

When they first met Harry sometimes seemed a bit shy and insecure about her body, but it’s like once she realised that Louis finds her all kinds of mouth-wateringly irresistible, she gave that all up. More often than not she’s shedding her clothes whenever they’re alone and Harry being comfortable around her is the sexiest thing ever, even when she’s not like, actively trying to be sexy. When she’s just like this, tired and most probably about as hungover as Louis is. When she scratches lazily at her stomach as she pokes at a pile of dirty clothes with her toes. 

“Mornin’,” Louis rasps out, voice shot and cracking. 

“Can’t find my t-shirt,” Harry says before groaning, “God I need Pepsi” and heading towards the kitchen.

Louis cracks up at Harry’s antics and stumbles out of bed, reaching for her vest to pull over her head before heading out after her. Harry is leaning over the kitchen counter, still in just her knickers, draining a big glass of soda. Louis sidles up to her, brushing her fingers gently down Harry’s spine and kisses her shoulder. 

“You okay, babe?” 

Slamming the glass down, Harry wipes the back of her hand over her lips and grins, dimples deep. “Now I am. How are you?” Harry asks and Louis catches the whiff of toothpaste on her breath. Louis probably smells like death in comparison.

“A bit of a headache, but not sick at least,” she says and closes her eyes for a moment, revelling in the feeling of Harry’s warm skin under the palm of her hand. Harry turns her head, brushing her nose against Louis’ cheek, and Louis instinctively knows she going in for a kiss, so she pulls away only to be met by a rather adorable pout and her belly flutters. God.  _ Harry. _

“I need to brush my teeth love, I taste like rotten eggs.” Louis smiles and reaches up the thumb over the spot where Harry’s dimple just was. 

“I like rotten eggs,” Harry says, still pouting. Louis snorts but she can’t really resist, so she gives her a quick peck before pulling away completely and heading towards the bathroom.

“Be right back.”

She pees, heaves down a few gulps of water, and brushes her teeth as quickly as she can manage with the hangover slowing her down and making her limbs feel heavy. When she’s done she finds Harry still in the kitchen, legs crossed at the ankles and hands braced on the counter. Her breasts just  _ there _ , large nipples drawn tight and dark against her pale skin and Louis  _ throbs. _

“Y- you want breakfast?” she asks because she doesn’t want to like, dive head first into Harry’s chest like some sex-crazed tit fanatic. 

“Nuh uh.” Harry shakes her head and grins wickedly, like she knows just what Louis is thinking, how she’s thrumming with want just from looking. “Want you,” she says and reaches out, pulling Louis toward her. “Can I kiss you now?”

And she does.

It’s deep and slick right from the start, slow like burning lava, Harry’s tongue slides into Louis’ mouth as she curls her hands over Louis’ waist. Louis drags her fingers through Harry’s hair, and Harry sinks down against the counter so they’re chest to chest. Harry’s breasts press against Louis’ through her vest and Louis shivers at the contact. She loves the contrasts in their bodies, where Louis is curvy and strong, Harry is lean and soft, tan skin against pale freckles. 

When they pull apart Harry is breathing heavy and wet against her lips. She’s so hot, so fucking gorgeous and Louis never wants to stop kissing her.

_ “Baby, _ ” Harry whines as she pushes her hips forward, pressing her crotch against Louis’ thigh and Louis can’t help but moan at the feeling, knowing Harry is getting worked up just from them kissing. Just like she is.

“What?” Louis asks even though she’s got good inkling.

Harry doesn’t answer at first, just keeps rubbing her crotch against Louis’ thigh and letting out a small moan. “Wanna fuck you,” she says. “I’m so horny.”

Yeah, and that’s another thing. Turns out that given the chance, the awkward little English lit student is  _ blunt _ , blurts out what she wants with seemingly no idea how fucking mad it drives Louis. 

It’s the best thing ever. 

Louis bites her own bottom lip and trails her fingertips down Harry’s belly and over the top of her knickers, Harry’s breath trembles at the touch. “Want me to touch you?”

Harry doesn’t answer, just grunts as her hand comes up under Louis’ vest to cup one of Louis’ breasts, squeezing carefully and rubbing her thumb over her nipple. “God I love your tits, so sexy,” she groans and Louis loses focus for a bit, sort of forget where her hand is lingering by the hem of Harry’s knickers as Harry pulls up her shirt and teases a nipple into her mouth. Louis moans as rays of pleasure radiate from her chest to pool at the pit of her stomach, making her push closer. Harry’s teeth nibble at her nipple—it draws up tight—and Louis combs her fingers through Harry’s hair to keep her close. Then one of Harry’s hands comes up to cup her bare arse and Harry groans wet and open mouthed against her, sending goosebumps down Louis’ chest as her breath hits slick skin. “ _ Fuck _ .” 

As Harry’s fingers digs into her bum, Louis arches her back and presses closer, trying to bend herself so Harry’s mouth doesn’t have to leave her skin while also desperately wanting to get friction against her throbbing cunt. Louis feels herself lose it a little, knows how she can get lost in the touch, in the way her thighs clench with want and she can feel herself getting slick. 

“Wanna fuck you against the window,” Harry says, as if Louis wasn’t losing it enough already. “Like that first night, remember?” 

Louis remembers how beautiful Harry was that night. Lashes painted dark and lips stained wine-red. She remembers being terrified of Harry, of pushing her, of being too much too soon. Of not knowing if Harry really _ wanted _ her or if it was just another fleeting crush. Louis struggling to breathe properly as they squeezed together in the bathroom,  _ like girls do. _ Louis’ last bit of resistance fading as Harry slid on her stockings over the kitchen floor. Harry’s plush wet mouth, her big hands grasping over Louis’ clothes, and how her jeans had been stained from how wet she’d gotten with Harry pushing up between her thighs. Louis  _ remembers _ . 

“You were so fucking hot, I thought I was gonna die,” Louis says as she pulls them towards the window, lifting herself up and perching her naked bum on the sill. She fleetingly hopes it’s too early for passer by’s to notice her back against the window, her vest rucked up into her armpits. 

Harry looks a bit wild as she appraises Louis, her eyes roving over Louis’ body, her mouth dropping open as Louis tilts her hips to shows her just how much she wants her. 

“ _ I’m  _ gonna die,” Harry says and she falls to the floor, knobbly knees hitting the parquet with a thud as her hands slide up the inside of Louis’ thighs, pushing her even further apart. 

She looks almost reverent when she holds Louis’ thigh with one hand and lets the knuckles of her other hand graze against Louis’ pubic bone. Louis swallows and feels herself pulse with anticipation, like her cunt knows what’s coming and just can’t wait. 

“You’re so wet,” Harry says, voice deep and raspy, and then her knuckle meets the wetness, fingers unfolding as she drags two of them down between swollen dripping folds. 

“Y-yeah, fuck, I’m—” It’s difficult to talk with Harry like this, her face right in front of where Louis wants her mouth. 

“If I’d known back then,” Harry says, caressing her thumb in circles against Louis, just holding her open and looking. “If I’d known I’d get to see you like this, touch you, I would’ve… I don’t even know. You don’t know what you do to me.” She’s rambling slightly, but Louis isn’t much better. Her whole body thrumming even though Harry is barely doing anything and yet it’s hotter than anything she’s ever experienced. 

Louis is panting, holding on to the window sill and tilting her pelvis, putting one heel on the radiator for purchase. “You’re one to talk.” 

Then Harry is pushing into her, two fingers easily slipping inside where she’s soft and wanting. Her long fingers curl against her spot and Louis’ moans loudly. It won’t take long. Over the past couple of months, Louis has become addicted to Harry’s fingers, the way they leave her gasping and teary-eyed with relief. 

She risks unclenching one hand from the window sill to reach out for Harry, finding her curls and pulling her close. “Fuck me baby, god you feel so good.” And Harry does.

Her tongue finds Louis before the rest of her mouth does, so eager to taste and feel. When her lips find Louis’ clit and  _ suck _ Louis bangs her head back against the window. God she’s gonna come in a second. Can’t keep her loud noises contained. She loses all restraint as Harry licks and sucks and fucks into her. 

She used to be so focused on making the other girl feel good, used to feel like her own pleasure was secondary, like it was enough to make someone else feel good. With Harry she’s let herself fall into it, let herself be loud and uncontrolled as Harry sloppily and enthusiastically devours her. 

When her thighs start to tremble Harry pushes deeper, swirls her tongue around Louis’ hardness and Louis falls apart. With a loud groan her whole body tenses up, toes curling and chest heaving. She nearly slips down from the window sill, but Harry catches her with a hand at her hip. 

Louis opens her eyes, and somehow, what she sees between her still trembling thighs makes her cunt pulse  _ again _ . Harry is pink cheeked, lips so swollen it looks painful, her chin and cheeks covered in Louis’ come and her eyes are glossy with want. She looks absolutely fucked out and Louis wants  _ more. _

“God baby,” she says and slides down on the floor, pushing Harry carefully to get room in front of her. “Look at you.”

She slides her hand down Harry’s belly and over her cotton pants and when she feels how she’s soaked the fabric she brings Harry into a hard kiss. 

It gets rather frantic from there. Harry grabs hold of her, fingers digging into her back and Louis rubs against her. Louis loves every sound escaping from Harry’s lips, she knows she could get Harry off just like this, but wants to feel more of her. 

“Lie down sweetheart,” she says and leans over her girlfriend, giving her on last peck on the lips before kissing down her chest, capturing a nipple between her lips before kissing down her belly, tasting salty skin. She sits up slightly when she hooks her fingers at the hem of Harry’s knickers and drags them down her long legs. Revels in the sight before her, how Harry’s wetness curls her dark pubic hair, so glistening and pink Louis might be drooling just a little bit. 

“What do you want?” Louis asks as she caresses up Harry’s thighs, her thumbs pressing slightly into Harry’s soft flesh. 

“Lemme suck on your tits,” Harry slurs. And well. She’s not going to object to that. 

Louis leans over her, straddling one of Harry’s legs and strategically pushing her own thigh up against Harry’s cunt. Harry pulls at her vest until it untangles from her arms and then Louis’ breasts are hanging down over her. She used to be insecure about them, how much bigger and plumper they were than Harry’s. Harry’s perfect gorgeous little tits that she could touch and kiss and cherish every minute of every day. But Harry’s made it perfectly clear that she’s  _ obsessed  _ with Louis’ tits. Always grabbing hold of them, brushing her fingers over her nipples and pressing up against her. 

Harry pulls her down, fingers digging into her back and Louis moans as Harry catches her in her mouth. 

Then it’s all very much a Harry show. 

Louis tries to touch her, but with the way Harry mouths at her, ruts up against Louis’ thigh and pulls at her with her hands, Louis does her best to not just fall over. And it’s not like she minds, can’t think of anything hotter than Harry taking what she wants, getting off because of her, with her,  _ on her. _

When Harry gets close she pulls away with a gasp, head falling back against the floor. “Touch me.”

Louis does. She pushes her fingers between her thigh and Harry, finding Harry’s clit and dragging two fingers down on either side, rubbing her fingers together carefully. She has Harry squirming against her, gasping and thrusting and then Harry comes—trembling and quiet, jaw clenched shut and neck flushed. Louis holds her, licking salty drops from her neck.

“You’re so beautiful, so wonderful, can’t believe I get to have you,” she whispers softly, sort of hoping Harry doesn’t catch all of it because she’s getting sappy; her eyes well with overwhelming emotion. “Love you so much, make me so fucking happy.”

Harry hugs her, dragging fingers through the short damp hair at Louis’ neck. “Love you, love you so so much.” 

\---

They curl up on the bed afterwards, bodies sore from fucking all over the kitchen and hearts tender with affection. The sheets soak up their sweat and tangles in their legs but Louis doesn’t care. She just kisses Harry’s forehead and trails fingers over her bony shoulder as Harry nuzzles against her chest. 

When the heat between them has finally simmered, just leaving an afterglow in their sated bodies, Louis mind goes online again. With Harry’s hand rubbing up and down her side she thinks about what it would be like to always have this. To wake up every morning and feel Harry against her. To soak in their love like the most spoiled person to have ever existed. She wants that so much it makes her stomach ache.

“Baby,” she says and her voice cracks from disuse. 

“Mhm,” Harry answers and kisses her ribs. 

“I… I know it’s only been two months and like, please tell me if it’s… I know it’s early and like, I totally get if you don’t want…” 

One look from Harry, eyebrows drawn together to tell Louis she doesn’t approve of her insecure rambling, shuts her up.

Louis takes a deep breath and steels herself not to break their gaze. “How’d you feel about moving in with me?”

For a moment Harry is stock still, just staring back at her with unmoving eyes, the next second tears well up over those gorgeous green marbles and dimples practically explode over her cheeks. “You really want that?” 

Louis chokes up immediately, relief shooting through her like a drug and she nods. 

Then Harry is kissing her, cheeks wet against Louis’. “Course I want that,  _ course _ I do.” 

Pressing her nose against Harry’s temple and breathing her in, Louis thinks she’s finally found it. 

She’s found the girl who brings her home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed ❤
> 
> You can also find me on [tumblr.](http://gaycousinlarry.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And here's a tumblr post if you want to [reblog.](http://gaycousinlarry.tumblr.com/post/175737288223/a-morning-like-madness-written-by-momentofclarity) Thank you!


End file.
